


Late Clocks and Messy Hair

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>☆TOGAFUKA WEEK☆ Togami does Fukawa's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Clocks and Messy Hair

**Author's Note:**

> ☆Third person POV, no warnings☆  
> Hey. My contribution to togafuka week. Might be ooc sorry. Please enjoy!

Mornings can be stressful, especially when you have a book signing that morning and your alarm clock doesn't go off at the right time. 

Fukawa was invited to a big book store in Tokyo for a book signing. It was a huge store withna wide popularity. Many authors would be honored to be invited to just one small store, Fukawa was sick of them. They were the same things over and over. The same books to sign, the same questions, the same answers, the same compliments, the same signature, and the same sore hand that followed the day after. 

Togami and Fukawa started dating near the end of their high school lives at Hope's Peak Academy. After her thousands of love confessions Togami saw something in her. Maybe it was her smile, her normal and happy one, not the creepy and perverted one. Who knew? Even Togami didn't know. 

When Fukawa was invited she agreed. She was being paid a reasonable price and it would probably increase her sales on her new book. As soon as she told Togami he pretended not to care but soon booked her and him a hotel room. He said something about that she'd probably get lost and he should come along just in case. The signing started at eleven in the morning then next day. They both unpacked their few things they brought with them and fell asleep. 

What they didn't realize was that they forgot to set the alarm clock to the right time. They woke up at about ten after ten. Togami insisted that she took a short shower and hurry. She personally hated showers but she was going to be late. She quickly untied her braids and jumped in. After ten minutes Fukawa had gotten changed into her everyday clothes, she just had to do her signature braids. After about three minutes of struggling to comb her messy wet hair Togami insisted he'd help.

He treated her hair as if it were as fragile as glass, but he would never admit that he did. He brushed gentily but quickly. Fukawa was a blushing mess and was impressed on how careful he was with his movements. He started from the bottom and ended with the top. He went to the front to front to brush her shorter hairs in the front and went finished placed a small kiss on her forehead. She looked so cute when she was flustered.

He went to the back again and started to braid her hair. He also said that she told anyone that he knew how to braid she would be in trouble. She let out a small laugh and promised. He tied The ends of the braids with her elastics and she grabed her things and said goodbye. He went to the door and gave her a kiss before she left the door.

It was just as she pictured. Same books, same questions, same answers, and same signature. But today she got a new compliment. "I love your hair today! It looks different than usual."


End file.
